


Thaurens Ft. A Horse

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Thaurens Ft. A Horse

“Um… John?..”

“Yeah?”

“Is this… Is this legal?”

“Fuck being legal. It’s right.”

“John, you’re going to get us both arrested.”

“Fuck if I care.”

“John, we won’t last in jail.”

“You can go, then.”

“I’m not letting you get arrested alone.”

“Then stop complaining.”

Thomas sighed. There was no winning with John, was there? He loved how stubborn his boyfriend could be most of the time, but most of the time, it didn’t lead to breaking the law. Still, he just stood quietly and watched as John attempted to unlock one of his neighbors’ horse stables. All Thomas had been told that they were going to do a good deed, so Thomas joined to help, thinking they were just going to surprise him by painting his fence or something.

No. They were stealing a horse.

“Where would we even put it?!”

“I told you! I’ve got a friend who takes care of horses. We just have to get it in the truck and there. Easy.”

So that’s why they’d been driving in Herc’s truck. “John, that is the opposite of easy.”

“I’ve seen this asshole beat this poor creature just because it’s a bit smaller and slower than the rest! No, we’re taking her.” He cheered quietly as he got the lock undone and went inside, shining his flashlight at the ground.

Thomas followed closely, almost bumping into John as he stopped in front of one of the stables.

John opened it and smiled as he carefully approached the scared animal inside. “Thomas, give me the apples.”

“… Um… About that…”

“You forgot the apples?!”

“I thought they were just a snack! I didn’t think we were going to steal a horse!”

John facepalmed. “Alright. Fine. Whatever. We’re just going to have to wing this.” He contemplated taking a saddle, but it would’ve been too risky. Alright, he had horses when he was little, so maybe he could still do this. He went up to the horse and gently pet her muzzle. “Come on, girl. We’re going to get you to a new home.” He kissed her nose before going around and climbing on top of her to ride bareback, gently stroking down her mane.

“Do you really think that’ll get the horse to do what you want?”

“Works for you.”

The horse responded to John’s kindness by standing up and taking a step forward, waiting for instructions.

He smiled and quietly led her out of the stable, with Thomas following, then took her to his friend Herc’s pickup truck, having her walk into and lay in the bed of the truck. He got off of her and hopped out, running and locking the stable after snagging a hay bale. “Because someone forgot the fucking apples,” he explained as Thomas asked him what it was for. He put the hay with the horse and pet her one last time before getting in the front, Thomas in the driver’s seat.

“What if she jumps out?”

“She trusts me. And I trust he not to do that.”

“Will we get pulled over?”

“We’re taking the backroads. Nobody will see us.”

“You’re crazy.”

“But you still love me.”

Thomas sighed, but smiled a it. Well, it was true… He grabbed John’s hand and kissed it as he began driving under the midnight sky. It was almost one in the morning by that time and a Tuesday night, so there wasn’t too much traffic, especially once John directed them onto the country roads. They got to the ranch at about two and John got out, leading the horse out of the truck and to his friend, Eliza’s, horse stables. He put her in one and got some carrots and a few apples that Eliza had in a fridge for the horses and gave them to her before going back to the truck and smiling. “Mission accomplished.”

Thomas nodded and began driving home. “I’m never breaking the law with you again.”

“What if I make it up to you?”

“How are you going to do that?”

John grinned. “I know how to get to this secluded opening in the trees. Herc won’t know if we fuck in the back.”

He contemplated his choices. Stop breaking the law for his boyfriend or have sex in the back of a truck. The choice was obvious. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
